


My Dahlia

by ayame_yume



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M, based on black dahlia case in victorian era, basically me loving markren in a sad way cry, i can't write fluff omg, noren too, warning: gruesome mention to the death character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayame_yume/pseuds/ayame_yume
Summary: Red dahlia represents giving a courage to their receiver. Black dahlia represents a betrayal.A story of Mark's love to Renjun that didn't end up pretty, like the flower itself.





	My Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> My first NCT fanfic, and an English one in top of that.  
> Hope you will correct me ;;-;;  
> Some parts didn't make sense, please bear with me ;;-;;  
> Please enjoy!!

To Mark, Renjun is his life.

They were just five years old when they met each other. Renjun came from a conglomerate family, while Mark was their family doctor’s son. When his dad made a visit to their house, he often accompanied him as he took a big interest in medicine and medical itself. A strange sight came from 5-years-old boy.

Despite that, Mark never saw Renjun anywhere in the house. You could say, at that time, his house was as big as Buckingham Palace. He only visited the left wing of the house, and never got a tour. His father didn’t say a thing about the boy.

How they could meet itself was a miracle. They met when both are lost in the house that seems like a big maze to them.

Mark fell in love with the boy in their first meeting.

Renjun used an oversized white shirt and small black shoes (he didn’t wear any pants which is confusing), ran through halls to hide but ended up lost. He was so small at that time. You couldn’t see his hands or legs, only the shoes as they were black. He already cried when he saw Mark, he cried even harder when he found a human other than himself.

So Mark brought him back to his place (which is the right wing) and Renjun smiled, said thanks in broken English. When he went home, he asked his father immediately about the boy. His father only explained that Renjun was the conglomerate’s only son and they weren’t from English.

The second times he met Renjun, the boy waited for him in the left wing.

The two talked a lot about themselves, despite Renjun’s inability to gasp several English words. Mark figured that he was older than him, the boy’s love for flowers and gardening, and his hardship at study English. When he went to his father, he asked him to give a permission to teach Renjun their language, which surprised but didn’t receive a decline.

Every week, Mark would come to the house to help Renjun studied. He was a fast learner, same as him. In return, Renjun helped Mark studied about flowers and several plants that could be used as a medicine. By then, they got so close to the point no one bothers to separate them anymore. Even Mark’s father only laughed to this, often joked how they probably could marry soon.

Well, this became a reality. 10 years after their first meeting, Renjun confessed to Mark.

“…? Did you get a headache? Or did your head hit something?”

Renjun pouted. They spent their time in the younger’s room. Both read a book—Mark’s was about medical while Renjun was a romance novel. The older took acceleration classes since he got into school (as he was too smart to fit in his actual class), so he graduated from high school already. It was one week before university entrance exam, so Mark studied harder than he was before.

On the other hand, Renjun got private lessons every day at home. He was expected to continue his father’s business in the future, but the younger didn’t have any interest at that field, he loved to be a florist instead. Well, Renjun never really said his preferences to their parents. He already accepted his fate even before he met Mark. As long as he got his parents’ love, that was all matter to him.

“I’m not! I’m perfectly fine,” Renjun replied.

“Haha, you’re joking. Chenle won’t be happy if he heard what you said just now,” Mark said, not even bothered to look at the younger.

“I’m not joking either! I seriously like Mark-hyung! Since our first meeting in the hall!”

“Renjun, it’s not funny anymore. Stop it.”

“I’m not even joking, hyung!”

“You don’t, stop lying. I know you better than yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you said. But I don’t tell a joke and not lying just now. They’re the truth and no matter how much you declined them, it was the reality. Also, Chenle knew I like you,” Renjun returned to his bed, pulled his blanket up to his head, curled.

Mark closed his book and walked towards the younger. He sighed before smiled.

“Hey, hey. I’m joking!” he said, tucked the younger’s shoulder.

“You know, it’s just… I’m too surprised. I don’t expect you to feel the same as I am. Before you come out with tears in your eyes, I will say this too. I love you as much as you love me, probably more. I have no courage to confess as I know how much Chenle loves you. You are close with him. I’m afraid you will reject me for him. I’m happy, I’m really really happy right now. I love you and that’s the truth. I love you, Renjun,” he continued, slept in the younger’s stomach.

Just like he said, he could hear several sniffs before the blanket moved. Mark saw Renjun’s eyes were full of tears—it didn’t fall yet. He laughed.

“Are you serious with your words, hyung?” Renjun asked, in Korean.

“I am, little fox,” Mark replied, in English.

“Then, will you kiss me?”

Mark laughed again.

“Don’t say you confess to me only to get my kiss,” he joked.

“Aaaaaaa!!!!!”

Before the younger’s tears fell to his red cheeks, Mark kissed it first.

The surprised “little fox” ended up crying the whole day. In the middle of it, he explained how he was really sad to see the older’s suffering for the entrance exam so he asked Chenle, who wasn’t a really wise choice. But Chenle knew how Renjun was in love with Mark since ages. Chenle suggested him to confess. It did give an effect to him though.

“I have another gift to you,” Renjun said, got up from his bed.

“What is it?” Mark sat.

Renjun took a flower from his flower bouquet.

“This is for you!”

It was a red dahlia.

“Red dahlia? Huh, so that’s why your bouquet didn’t have any dahlias in It. I know how much you love the dahlias. You hide it.”

“You know the meaning, right?”

“I am. I learn a lot from you. Flower-meaning master.”

They laughed afterwards.

“Thank you for the flower, little fox,” Mark said, looking at his ‘now boyfriend’ with a sincere smile.

“You’re welcome, baby lion,” Renjun replied, giggling.

They kissed each other once again, this time in lips. And they continued their previous activities—with Mark joked about the whole scenario whenever he felt stressed to the younger.

Renjun’s confess seemed like a magic though. Mark was able to pass his exam with a perfect score.

Every single day since the confession was filled with happiness. Mark couldn’t help but felt blessed. He did his best to graduate from college as fast as possible, so he could help a lot of people in need faster. Renjun helped him going through the hardships by giving him supports and loves. His family also gave him the best, they praised him whenever he got a good score and encouraged him if he did some mistakes.

Mark prayed for his happiness to never fade. Especially, his relationship with Renjun. He prayed every day, so he and the younger will be together forever, in the same love they felt every single time they were together.

Yeah, Mark hoped to be happy. For himself, for Renjun, for his family.

Just, it didn’t last really long.

Because, the actual problem starts now.

* * *

 

“!!!??? What did you say!?”

Mark passed his parents’ room one night, three years after his acceptance to the college. He was on his last semester, currently working in a hospital to get a practice license. As his days were full of works, he didn’t really meet Renjun as often as before. The younger still came to his house when he was available. These two months were just cruel. He didn’t have any times to think about the younger, not even his parents or himself. Yeah, it was that busy.

He got a break for a week. That was why he was able to come home.

Just when he planned to go to Renjun’s house the next morning, he heard his parents talking to someone in telephone.

“Yes. Young master was missing two weeks ago and Master was on a trip. When he knew about this, Master’s disease which I cured several years ago reappeared again. I must go and take care of this,” he heard his dad said that.

‘ _Someone dad cured several years ago? Is him Renjun’s dad? I could only recall him as someone with possible reoccurrence disease Dad cured,_ ’ he thought.

“But dear, Mark just arrived home and you are going already?”

“That’s the burden of being a doctor. Our child will be one soon, he should understand. I must go.”

Mark hid beside the door when he heard his father’s footsteps got closer to the door.

“But, what about Young Master!?”

“Mark must not know about this. Tell him he was on trip to somewhere—”

“He knows Young Master never goes out from that house. He knew him better than Master himself.”

“Just… Don’t tell him that Young Master is missing! He should just focus at his rest.”

So Mark was right. The Master was Renjun’s father.

“That means, his son is missing—” Mark stopped his words.

…Oh no.

When his father came out from his room, Mark stood in front of him. His face was unreadable—he was serious. He must question this opinion to his father—whether he liked the truth or not. This involved him after all.

“Mark, why are you here?” his father asked, patted his hair.

“Dad, Renjun’s missing, right?”

Mark grabbed his hand immediately. He didn’t have any time for dad-son bonding session. His love was on line and he needed an answer.

“…You heard everything.”

“I am. Please tell me the truth. You can’t hide this forever.”

“Sorry, I can’t tell you son—”

“If you don’t want to tell me, I will know too in the end. Just tell me, yes or no.”

After several minutes of silence, his father sighed.

“Yes, the child was missing two weeks ago,” he gave up.

“Then, why no one tell me about this?” Mark continued, not letting go his grab.

“That’s because we knew how busy and stressed you are, Mark. I’m a doctor too. We thought Renjun’s case isn’t really an important case to you. Also, his family is rich. The boy will be found soon. If we bothered you with this matter, you won’t be able to focus on your own works—”

“Dad, Renjun is important to me!”

“Dear, listen to me. That boy has a great family behind him, he will come back soon!”

“But he still doesn’t, right?”

His father didn’t reply further.

“Dad, let me go with you,” Mark said.

“Nope. You’re home. Stay here,” his father released the strong grip Mark did.

“I want to go too!”

“You stay here, son!”

“Dad!”

“That boy won’t come home just with you going there! There’s nothing you get by going to that house!”

“I will get something, so let me go!”

“Mark, listen to me. Renjun isn’t a matter to you. You are just blinded!”

“I am not—Ugh, this is pointless,” Mark walked to the front door first, which was chased by his parents. He took his jacket, put his shoes and got in the carriage.

His father followed. “Mark, you better come down or—”

“Dad, your patient will die soon and you still got into this stupid conversation. A good doctor shouldn’t let his patient waits,” he said, not batting an eye to his over-worried mother.

His mother sighed. “Go with him,” she said, as she gave his father his bag.

“Whatever. Better behave there,” he kissed his wife and got into the carriage. The carriage began to move soon.

Just like what his father said, when Mark arrived there, he couldn’t get anything. There was no clue even to where the boy went, when he was out, why he went, who he went with—Renjun was a true description of a missing person. His family already put his posters everywhere, but still no news about the boy. They already told the police, but since there was no clue—it was futile.

Renjun’s mother was devastated and in mental crisis. His father, though, was in a glimpse better condition than his mother.

The first thing Mark did when he arrived there was going to the younger’s room. Renjun never let anyone enter them since he was 10. He kept his secrets inside, that’s why. His maids didn’t search inside. They were afraid when their master got him, they all will get a scold for entering his privacy. Who cares about that when the owner wasn’t available. Strange people.

Mark opened the room and saw how messy it was.

His bed wasn’t tidied properly, his books were scrapped everywhere, and his clothes were everywhere in the floor. Someone else must be here.

So, was Renjun kidnapped?

He decided to go through the books. If Mark remembered it right, Renjun always kept a diary nearby him. He gave the finished ones to him, as he proclaimed he couldn’t keep things properly. He might give several clues and it might be related to someone he met when Mark wasn’t around.

Mark hoped the diary wasn’t one of the scrapped books.

Apparently, his hope didn’t become a reality. The diary was placed nicely under his pillow. When he opened it, it wasn’t finished so Mark took this was his recent one.

“Let’s see what I got here,” he took a sat at the younger’s bed.

He began from the very first page of the book, which raised a question already. He wrote them in English instead of Korean. Mark knew Renjun never writes English when he was alone.

‘ _Today, I went to the hospital to meet Hyung. But Hyung wasn’t available—he was in surgery room. I waited for so long, but he never came out. The nurses said to me, Hyung was the lead for the surgery so he wouldn’t be able to come out. All of them asked me to come again tomorrow, except for one doctor. He asked me to come with him. He offered me tea and asked me why I was there. He was sweet, much like Mark-hyung before he got into the college. I plan to go there again. Just this time, God, please let me meet Hyung because I miss him so much._ ’

‘ _When I came today, he wasn’t done. They said it was an organ surgery and they usually took a long time. I was disappointed, but not devastated. He did this for his own good after all. The yesterday’s doctor came to me again and brought me another cup of tea. He also brought me a dahlia bouquet, which raised my question. I never told him I like dahlias. Did Mark-hyung tell him? He gave me pink and purple dahlias. He thought me as a kind person, huh? Mark-hyung never gave me any dahlias before…_ ’

Mark remembered a nurse told him after the surgery that someone came to meet him. But she didn’t say who. And to be honest, the surgery went so long to the point Mark could pass out anytime soon inside.

“…I know a lot of doctors there but no one told me about them knowing Renjun…”

The date was skipped. This wasn’t Renjun. Renjun was the type to write something to his diary every single day. Something was strange. He read the story a week after his visit.

‘ _Today, I went to hospital again. This time, I saw Mark-hyung._ ’

“Wait, what!?”

He didn’t know he came again. No one told him.

 ‘ _But he hated me._ ’

“Okay! What is this!?”

‘ _When I went to his room, Mark-hyung was checking up someone so I couldn’t get in. As I wait outside, Jeno came to meet me. He told me, Mark was busying himself. The patient supposed to be someone else’s, but he took him in because he didn’t want to meet me. He said I’m annoying him a lot by bother to come to the hospital. Mark-hyung didn’t even care me. Does he still love me, or not? Maybe, I really annoying to him… I went home after gave my lunch box to the receptionist. Right now, I’m crying._

 _Mark-hyung didn’t love me anymore._ ’

“Wait, wait. This doesn’t make any senses. He came to the hospital, and went home before even meet me!? No one told me anything about him! And, who’s Jeno—”

Wait, Jeno.

A person knocked to his head immediately.

“You mean… Jeno? That Jeno worked in that hospital...?” Mark questioned his life.

Jeno. The only person Mark knew named “Jeno” was Lee Jeno, a heart-specialist student with half Korean blood that was really popular in the college. Mark took organ specialist course, so he didn’t really meet Jeno that often.

But what Mark knew about Jeno wasn’t that good. He took interest in human’s organ. There was a rumor among his friends who also befriended with the boy.

That was, he used drugs to take people who took his interests and brought him to his mansion. Those people never came back.

“It was a rumor. But reading Renjun’s diary only picked my nose more than how it should be,” he said. He read the last page in the book—

‘ _Jeno was different from Mark-hyung._

_He gave me a love Mark-hyung never gave me. He kissed me every single day. He spent his times with me—much like Mark-hyung before he got into the college. He told me how he loved me. He even willed to do everything for my sakes. I was moved by his love. He even proposed to me! He gave me this beautiful ring with dahlia motif. It was green-colored. They are really pretty._

_He wanted me to live with him forever. So I will._

_…To be honest, I want Mark-hyung to propose to me. I always said how much I love to be with him, but he didn’t even kiss me after that one time. He rejected me. I don’t hate him, I can’t. Mark-hyung is my love and will always be like that. But I’m done with him now. I will go with Jeno. He showed me a really pretty Mansion yesterday with a lot of pretty flowers and animals. The mansion was inside the forest nearby. He said he will marry me two weeks again when he got his break. I will wait for him._

_I’m happy to live in this house, but they never gave me any happiness. Only Mark-hyung did. But he was gone. So I decided to go with the one who can give me those. Still, I love you, Mark-hyung. You are my only love, but you can’t give me any happiness I_ ’

The line hadn’t finished, but Mark knew the continuation.

“This is so fucked up. I destroyed everything,” he said, closed the book and threw them to the bed.

“The guest that time… It wasn’t mine, it was Jeno’s. The nurse said he was busy so he asked me to check at the boy… I literally forget Renjun as I rushed myself to graduate so… So…” tears filled his eyes, but he didn’t shed them. He wiped them immediately.

“Renjun still **loves** me. If I show up now, will he come with me…

Wait. He must. I must repent my mistakes. And now, it’s the time.”

Mark picked Renjun’s diary and ran outside—only to be stopped by someone. He was Chenle. With puffed eyes as a bonus.

Chenle was Renjun’s younger cousin who fell in love with the older. He spent his holiday here, so it was natural for Mark to know him. It was also Chenle who helped Renjun to confess and got into this relationship with him. Chenle being here before holiday means the news has arrived to his ears.

“Did you get some clues about him?” Chenle asked.

“Yes, I am. And I will go now.”

The younger grabbed his hand.

“I’m going with you, hyung,” he said.

“…Okay. I don’t think this will be easy for me either,” Mark said.

“Okay.”

“But… Chenle, prepare for the worse…”

The younger nodded and they went to his carriage. Chenle explained that today was exactly two weeks after he was missing. If what Renjun wrote was right, they would be married today and it wouldn’t be easy if they did married. Mark couldn’t do anything anymore. Because Renjun loves Jeno, he wouldn’t do anything. If he was happy with him, then let him be.

Mark wasn’t afraid of not being able to bring Renjun home. He was more afraid of Jeno deluded Renjun for his own benefit. He prayed inside for it not to be a reality.

‘ _God, I know you will hear your follower prayers. For this time, please, please. Let Renjun be alright. Let whatever I thought about Jeno wasn’t a truth… Renjun was blinded, he was only blinded. Let him be okay when I arrived._ ’

The pray didn’t become a reality, though.

In fact, they were reversed.

“Why do people gather in front of the hospital?”

Mark heard Chenle said so as they passed the hospital. It was the one Mark worked at. He immediately looked at the crowd—there were nurses and doctors from the hospital but none of them actually did anything. They stood there, looked very shocked. Someone even closed his child’s eyes (and his too, too terrified to see it himself).

The two nodded to each other before getting off from their carriage. They ran over there immediately, went through the sea of human.

Secretly inside, Mark prayed that his thoughts won’t be a reality. In fact, he hoped that Renjun was one of the people here. The boy he knew was a curious one. He would ask Mark thousand questions a day and he wouldn’t be bored. He wouldn’t hate him for doing that. He loved to hear every single word Renjun spouted.

He loved to hear them once again.

But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t hear the younger nags him anymore.

He couldn’t hear the younger asks him about his schools anymore.

He couldn’t hear the younger sings every time he takes care of his flowers anymore.

He couldn’t hear the younger calls him “baby lion” anymore.

He couldn’t hear the younger’s dreams, hopes, and loves for the future anymore.

He couldn’t hear the younger cries every time his parents go to a business trip anymore.

He couldn’t hear the younger says “I love you” anymore.

He couldn’t.

Because the one he saw in front of him was his only love, heart and life.

“Who… Who is this cruel person that was able to do this to such a young boy!?” a lady beside him said.

“Poor him. He wore a wedding ring already… He probably wants to marry but got killed already,” the lady beside her replied.

“Hu…huh…”

Chenle walked further to the corpse, to confirms if what he saw from a far was wrong, but he wasn’t. He sat down. Chenle broke immediately, grabbed the corpse’s cold, blue-colored right hand. He pulled the hand close to his cheeks, rubbed them as his tears flew through his puffy cheeks.

“Hyung…hyung…wake up…”

A doctor went to Chenle’s side. He patted the younger’s shoulders, tried to move the boy away from the corpse.

“Boy, please move away. Let the corpse alone,” he said.

“…hyung…hyung…please…….please wake up...”

“Boy, please.”

“GO AWAY! HE’S MY BROTHER, CAN’T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?”

Everyone else gasped. They were so shocked with Chenle’s scream. They went away immediately, tried to erase what comes to their sights just now.

Leaving Mark alone with Chenle, and hospital’s autopsy staffs.

The sight in front of Mark wasn’t a really pleasant one. In fact, it was terrified. The corpse’s face was covered in white cloth that was placed just right after he and Chenle arrived. The body itself was opened up—you could see the organs inside them. His legs and arms were separated from his body, but were placed in the position they supposed to be. He still had his shirt and pants—just they were ripped.

To be honest, the face itself couldn’t be recognized as the eyes were gone, and the corpse was smiling. Stitched to be smiling. Smiling forever.

How Chenle was able to recognize the corpse itself was a question.

But Mark could. He knew.

There was a ring in his right hand.

A dahlia-motived ring. White-colored one.

It was Mark’s gift to Renjun when he was accepted to the college. The boy was really happy when he was told the white color was diamonds. He didn’t use them, though. But Renjun always said he brought it everywhere, and never placed the ring somewhere else. Even to his sleep.

…

……

**Renjun was his life.**

……

…

His life was dead.

He chose to dead by loving him to the end.

But he was died in such a cruel way.

Renjun was dead.

“…Renjun’s dead…” he said, quietly.

“Ha…hahaha… Renjun…is dead…hahaha…”

Tears he tried to keep inside flew through his eyes to the Earth. The sky went cloudy suddenly, and not really long after that, rains fell really hard. Mark took off his jacket to cover Renjun’s body. At least, his corpse couldn’t be showered by the rains—he still needed to be autopsied despite the clearness of everything.

Mark took Renjun’s hand from Chenle and gave them to autopsy staffs. They brought his corpse inside. Chenle hugged Mark immediately, crying as loud as he could in front of the hospital that was filled with no one. No one could hear them. No one bothered to notice too.

So Mark did as well. He hugged Chenle back, cried so hard.

How could he fail to notice the loneliness Renjun takes every day?

He should be care about him. Even sent some letters to him. He did none. He didn’t do anything.

Renjun made some efforts to see him, but he failed to notice him. He was so close, yet so far.

Everything that happened to Renjun was pure his mistakes. No one else.

He couldn’t even blame someone else.

He saw something white in the place where Renjun’s corpse was before.

A letter and a black dahlia flower.

* * *

 

_To my beloved baby lion, my only love, Mark-hyung_

_I’m so sorry. I’m really really really really sorry._

_I know how much I was mistaken and false in my choices. I regretted them a lot. I was blinded—when you read my diary I knew you must realized them too. I was wrong, yet I still couldn’t grasp them rightly._

_I remembered I wrote exactly three stories in there. I want to tell you the whole story._

_The thing is… When you said to me you will be working in the hospital for six months, I realized your dream to be a doctor is right in front of your eyes. You are a doctor, while I’m still nobody. I felt the urge to tell what I actually want, what I actually love to my parents. I knew my parents won’t listen to me, but I wanted to try. So I did. I did say it to them._

_They declined, of course._

_I want to talk to you about this. If it’s you, I believe you will hear me. But when I arrived, you were on surgery room. So I waited. Despite the nurses told me to go home, I still waited. I know being a doctor is a hard profession so I don’t want to rush you either. But my heart was so ached so I cried._

_That was when Jeno saw me. He brought me a cup of green tea, which smelled strange to my nose. I declined, but he then said he heard me crying and he wanted to help. My body accepted them and I drank them, despite my head’s questions. I was too thirsty. What I wrote in my diary was the whole story. I added several notes now my head can work properly._

_The second time I met him, I felt like under spell. I got drawn to him immediately when he approached me. He told me those strange lies, but I accepted it as it was, changing my impression of you. He did._

_Several days after that, he went to my house. He said you asked him to see you. But it happened every day and I began to think he was a good person. Not like you, who cared about your own occupation—but no. You did because you want to be with me as fast as you could. I know that deep in my heart, but my body won’t listen. The next week, he showed me his mansion._

_Thus, I followed him to his mansion and wrote you that message. I was able to get in my sense for a while and wrote the place and its detail. There was a way to go there from the garden’s forest. I wasn’t able to write this though. I thought you might notice but you didn’t. I secretly prayed that you will remember me suddenly, but I know you won’t. You won’t._

_But I didn’t give up. If I can’t get out from this house with your help, then I must search some way to run away myself._

_Then, I noticed what kind of people is Jeno actually._

_He was a sick psychopath. There is this room in the basement that was filled with human’s hearts. It’s around 20 or 30—or even more. There was so many. And he found me in his room. He found me today—or probably yesterday to be precise._

_When I saw that room, my sense knocked back and I was able to control my body. He kissed me in the lips and made me collapsed. He drugged me. He locked me in this room, in my room, where I wrote this letter to you. I know I won’t be able to go out alive after that—I will die. And when I die, I want to you, my beloved Mark-hyung, to know._

_I was inspired by you so much to me to break myself. I promised myself to be brave, but I couldn’t. I’m sorry. I’m not suitable for you. I was so afraid... I’m so afraid right now. But I will and am thinking about you every single second left in my life. I know I didn’t deserve to do such anymore after what I did._

_I remember your promise to love me in a gentle way. But I want more than that. I wasn’t such a good boy. I wasn’t the good boy Mark-hyung love anymore…_

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry for you to love me. I don’t deserve your love. Yet, I broke your love. I’m sorry… I’m really really sorry…_

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you, Mark-hyung._

_This will be my last. I’m so sorry, I’m sorry. I don’t know what will happen when you read this letter, I will put this in my body so if someone found my body, he or she could deliver this letter to you._

_Last and least, thank you for your love._

_I love you, Mark-hyung._

_I really really love you._

_From Mark-hyung’s only one, Renjun._

_[PS: I drew this character I made when I was young. He’s still cute. I drew him to make myself calm. Hehe~]_

Mark folded the letter back before gave them to the police. As the only evidence from this case.

He won’t let Jeno roaming around, getting another victim to his psychopathic actions. He won’t let anyone else become his toys. Like his Renjun.

Yes, he won’t.

He will be the one who captured Jeno, or even kill him. He didn’t deserve to be alive anymore.

He will avenge Renjun.

And so, Mark walked inside the forest with black dahlia in his hand.

**_Red dahlia – Hoping for power and strength to the receiver_ **

**_White dahlia – Pure, hoping for everlasting relationship_ **

**_Pink and purple dahlia – Kindness and grace_ **

**_Blue and green dahlia – New start and big change_ **

**_Black dahlia – Warning of betrayal_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The story isn't exactly like the original one, but I tried to make them close to the real case. Probably make a sequel (with the whole story in Renjun's PoV or MarkNo showdown) but when i have more ideas prob lol
> 
> Thank you for reading this! I wasn't perfect in English so please comments about it too!  
> (btw im dying already)


End file.
